It's Times Like These
by s82
Summary: A small event stirs a memory from Timothy Drake.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Used without permission and zippo money being made.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: I just wrote this short fic about an hour ago after watching a quick news story. The story was about fifteen or so dogs whose owners had abused and neglected. My own dog - Molly - is kind of sick right now and older so our family is worried about her. Both those things inspire this fic.  
  
Dedicated to my little puppy- she's been through a lot, but keeps on kicking! Here's hoping to many more years with her.  
  
~~  
  
IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE  
By: Susie  
  
~~  
  
"Is he going to all right?" Tim Drake asked turning sorrow filled eyes towards his 'big brother'.  
  
Dick sighed and looked down to the small dog at his feet. The animal's body shook from cold, even though it was well into the eighties outside, and her matted, dirty fur clung to the much too present bones. He was no vet, but Nightwing knew this animal was anything but all right.  
  
"Um...I...don't know, Robin."  
  
The younger boy bent down to the dog and softy scratched her ears. "It'll be all right, Girl, you'll see. Everything will be fine." Tim continued to pet the animal. "Can we get her to a vet?"  
  
Dick looked at his watch- 1:00 AM- he didn't know of any offices that would be open, and if they were open, any that would look at this dog that, obviously, wasn't going to live much longer. Still, the heartbreaking look in Tim's eyes made Nightwing's own heart drop.  
  
"Well, I don't know any offices that are open," at the look of Robin's hurt face, he continued, "but Dr. Leslie might see her."  
  
A soft smiled broke on Tim's face. "You hear that? You'll be just fine." The Boy Wonder gently picked up the animal as she whimpered softly into his shoulder. She moved around for minutes or two, trying to get comfortable, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dick took control of the Red Bird, allowing Tim to hold the dog. Before long they stopped in front of Leslie's office and came in the back way. The elderly doctor looked from vigilant to vigilant trying to assess what the matter was. She cocked an eyebrow in question and Robin stepped forward.  
  
He held out the dog. "Could you see if you could help her?"  
  
Dr. Leslie looked at Nightwing and he nodded his head. She smiled and took the animal. "I'll see what I can do." With that, she headed inside with two heroes in tow.  
  
The duo waited nearly an hour before Leslie returned. Instantly, they knew what happened. "I'm sorry, but the poor thing was just too sick and too frail. She's gone."  
  
Tim looked about ready to burst into tears, but contained himself enough to speak. "Could I see her?"  
  
Leslie answered that he could and allowed him to go by himself. She turned to Nightwing. "Was it his?" He shook his head. "Hmm...wonder why he's taking it so hard?" She half asked herself, but Dick concurred.  
  
Night after night, they had seen death - human death - and Robin took it in stride. Of course, Dick knew it effect the Boy Wonder- hell *he* was still effected by it, but Nightwing had never seen Robin so lost and so sadden by a death they saw on the streets of Gotham as he was for this dog's passing. Dick wondered what it was about the animal that broke Tim's heart so.  
  
A few moments after Tim had left, he returned. He suddenly looked very tried and very young. "Um...Nightwing...do you think that we...um...could bury her?" The hopeful looked made Dick instantly agree.  
  
With the small bundle wrapped gently in a towel, the two found a soft mound of dirt on the outskirts of Gotham Park. Tim set to work and before long had the small animal resting underneath the earth.  
  
They paid their respects and left the dog.  
  
As they walked towards the Red Bird, Dick couldn't contain his question. "Robin, I don't mean to sound callous, but why did you put so much effort into the dog?"  
  
The young boy sighed, answered, "She remained me of someone," and left it at that. Dick left the broad answer alone and let Tim drive the car. The duo made it back into the downtown area and said their goodnights. It was almost 3:00 AM and both had other lives that awaited them in the morning.  
  
Tim got back into his house and silently picked up a small picture album. Flipping through the pages he found the one he was looking for. On the page was a young boy, about three, with a small bundle of fluff at his feet. The child had a huge laugh on his face while the thing at its feet had a tongue falling out of its mouth. At the bottom of the picture, in neat female handwriting, was 'Abigail and Timothy- 1990'.   
  
Tim smiled at the picture and memory. It had been ten years since Abigail had passed away at the tender age of two, but he never forgot her- his first and only dog. She had been his small companion for two years- never leaving his side. It was times like these, when he saw a small dog like the one he saw today suffering, that he wished Abigail was still with him. He couldn't understand how anyone could be cruel enough to let their dog endure such pain like the little girl he saw today- he would give anything to have a few more days with his dog.  
  
Tim closed the book and put it on his nightstand.   
  
With a silent pray to Abigail- he fell asleep.  
  
~~Finis~~  
  
  



End file.
